While a variety of bed coverings have been previously proposed that include a bedspread as a component, in most cases an inordinate amount of time is required to make the bed or move the bed coverings from the bed so they can be changed or washed. Because of the fast pace of modem life, many people find it inconvenient to have to separately and individually position all of the various coverings including sheet, blanket, comforter. The ability to make a bed quickly is not only important to the homemaker but is particularly important in commercial establishments such as hospitals and hotels. Making a bed can be especially difficult for disabled individuals. Moreover, current bedding makes it difficult for a person to get in and out of bed easily or to turn the covers back. In addition, current bedding tends to confine the feet so that they feel bound in place because of the downward pressure exerted by the upper sheet and blanket which are usually tightly folded under the lower surface of the mattress.
In view of these and other deficiencies of the prior art, it is one object of the present invention to provide a form of integrated bedding that facilitates making a bed and removing the bedding when the bedding is to be changed.
Another object is to provide bed clothing which stays securely on the bed but nevertheless allows a person to get in and out of the bed more easily than heretofore as well as providing adequate room for the feet so that they do not feel bound in place.
An additional object is to provide a form of bedding that can be easily turned back to the foot of the bed and yet will remain securely attached to the mattress until it is removed.
A further object is to provide a form of integrated bedding which is especially beneficial to hospital patients or disabled persons because it stays in place on the bed and yet will allow a person to get in and out of the bed more easily than conventional bedding.
Yet another object is to provide a form of bedding with the objectives and advantages already mentioned but which is also durable, rugged in construction, and can be mass produced.
These and other more detailed and specific objects of the present invention will be better understood by reference to the following figures and detailed description which illustrate by way of example of but a few of the various forms of the invention within the scope of the appended claims.